


Untamed desires

by UnicornBliss



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, Sexual Tension, arm fetish, jinhongseok, my first pentagon fic I couldn't sin full on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: Keep your expectations low.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [UnicornBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss) in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hongseok's secret to maintaining a muscular firm built is unexpectedly the small hyung who joins him through his working out sessions. While the members think it's for the sake of his body building, Jinho merely acts as weights for the younger to lift.

There's slight mirth in jinho’s eyes when he escapes the living room following hongseok who had a routine of working out every other day in the evening. The members exchanged looks but brushed it off as soon as it happened especially after hearing their leader’s exasperated “weirdo”. 

 

Jinho lives up to his impressions when he drops his jacket on the floor and skips his way to where hongseok had been, warming up briefly without giving the latter any piece of mind. It wasn't new, nor unusual of them to be alone in the gym. Only when jinho’s fingers landed on the younger’s back did he react, turning slightly to offer a smile before hauling him up into his arms and resuming to squat while maintaining eye contact. It was hard at first, handling a grown man (though small in size) while straining his muscles and bearing with the older’s unabashedness. 

 

Like every time, Jinho plays his tricks and steps on hongseok’s self control by puckering his lips in challenge. 

 

“What're you doing” , hongseok pants a bit shakily. Another squat, another grunt, a few drops of sweat cling onto his neck before the other responds. 

 

“Don't act dumb.” 

 

“You should be saying that to yourself.”

 

Out of impulse , Jinho’s arms wrap around hongseok’s neck and he presses their lips firmly into each other’s. A quiet groan slips into the kiss and jinho’s smile breaks the contact, making way for hongseok’s ragged breaths to fan his face. 

 

“You're too much.”

 

Jinho’s only response is a quick peck before he’s dropped to the floor out of imbalance. He glares up at the younger but the knowing smirk and exaggerated lick of the lips render him speechless, and flustered. Talk about being bipolar. 

 

\--

 

Jinho’s nuzzling hongseok’s arms when he starts stretching, preparing for his push-ups. His lips start moving languidly on the skin until he's practically making out with the latter’s biceps. Hongseok bites his lips while staring at Jinho in amusement.

 

“You're obsessed.”

 

“I am.” Jinho mumbles on the skin, caressing it softly before beaming up at the owner of those strong arms. His eyes hardly leave hongseok’s body and he fails terribly at being subtle but the younger likes it, basks in the way jinho’s slick tongue passed over his lips repeatedly in wanton. 

 

There was no doubt part of the reason why hongseok visited the gym religiously was the small man who made sure to ‘annoy’ him for the sake of spending quality time with him excluding the rest of the members. There was a unique bond they shared, a relationship unnamed yet quite familiar in their minds and rather preferred spoken in the right time- which wasn't now. 

 

Hongseok’s heart beats wildly as his eyes linger on jinho’s lightly flushed cheeks before he lies on the floor, preparing for his 100 push-up practice. 

 

\--

 

Jinho’s lips are awfully close to hongseok’s ear when he speaks lowly, arms locked around the tanned neck of his team mate and legs similarly wrapped around his hips as the younger did his push-ups with greater effort than needed. Jinho’s weight didn't seem as light as it did when he was standing, hongseok realizes bitterly.

 

“You're doing well ,hongseok.”

 

Hongseok growls softly, pausing on the wooden floor while an evident crease formed on his forehead. His arms flex for a moment before he resumes his push-ups, swallowing all complains from slipping through his lips and restraining the desires bubbling in his chest but little did his energy allow it. 

 

“Maybe I should top next time.”

 

It was the last straw really, and what Jinho expects isn't along the lines of being thrown onto the floor and pinned hard enough for his limbs to freeze. He gulps loudly with terror flashing in his doe eyes, staring up at a drained, sweat drenched but also an atrociously attractive hongseok above him. It's a mix of obnoxious breaths and impatient stares before they're catapulted against each other, hongseok’s arms caging the older’s body and chest rubbing on the soft fabric of jinho’s shirt. 

 

“Say that again.” He prods , lips dragging down jinho’s jaw in a painfully slow manner, tongue sneaking out to taste the older’s skin. No matter how many times they’ve shared intimacy, jinho’s body always proved to have a definite endless charm to it that no one can get enough of. Hongseok enjoyed those little moments where he realized only he can witness jinho’s vulnerable state, the pleading eyes and trembling lips begging to be abused with his own. It's a mutual desire they've come in terms with for a long while now, except , their thirst remained the same all along. 

 

“I should- “ he gasps in between words, twisting in vain while hongseok’s mouth worked wonders to his neck, forming colors and shapes he knew would last for a few days.”top.”

 

“Yeah? You want to top me?” 

 

Jinho spares the younger a glance in between all the lust clouding his eyes and nods hesitantly, chewing on his lips to calm his anxiety down for all he knew, hongseok’s gaze could have him crumbling down in seconds. This time around it was a challenge he attempted to take on willingly, holding back his needs for the sake of testing waters, exploring sides he’s never seen. Hongseok’s hold becomes strong, stronger than he’d known and the unreadable expression adorning his face adds to his excitement. Just as rapid as he's gotten pinned, he finds himself sprawled on top of the latter, blinking down at him cluelessly before feeling his smaller hands embraced by the younger’s, leading him. 

 

“Go ahead.”

 

It's an open invitation and he grabs the chance almost immediately, though with clear hesitance accompanying his actions. He's determined , and that's all that mattered when he starts lifting hongseok’s shirt up tentatively before throwing it aside and stroking defined abs. A heavy exhale and crimson dusting his cheeks, jinho’s chest swells in awe. Hongseok’s body was beautiful.

 

Hongseok quirks an eyebrow before nudging jinho’s thigh gently, gaining his attention. Upon catching the younger’s eyes surveying him, he smiles a bit sheepishly before leaning down to place butterfly kisses on his chest, rolling his tongue quickly on dark nipples. A whimper resounds in the room along with jinho’s muffled hums vibrating into hongseok’s chest and reaching areas he'd rather keep private in such places. Jinho’s sucks turn eager with every minute, teeth replacing lips and nails dragging down the younger’s sides harshly, almost leaving scars. Not that any of them paid much concern to that. 

 

“Hyung” hongseok half moans ten minutes later, hands coming up to cup the smaller’s face that’s buried in his neck, nails now busy digging into his biceps. “Mhmm “

 

“We should head back to the dorms-” he's cut off with a groan when jinho’s teeth reach his earlobe, tugging gingerly at the soft skin and nursing it with kittenish licks that only build up the growing tent in his trainers. He's beyond turned on, pushed to the edge and almost losing patience when the door is pushed open and the movements on his bare skin halt abruptly. Jinho peers up at him in fear before he's embraced tightly, hongseok picking up his shirt along with the smaller to a corner away from prying eyes and unwanted attention. 

 

Jinho’s face is shoved into hongseok’s neck, eyes restlessly shifting from the reflection of the intruders and the taller’s still bare skin. It takes them a few minutes before they're alone again and the burden that's been thrown onto their shoulders dissipates gradually. 

 

“That was close” hongseok exhales, putting his shirt back on and shielding tell tale marks scattered on his torso and biceps from being exposed. Jinho smiles triumphantly to himself, drifting closer to where the younger had been and linking arms almost as if they weren't attached to each other the whole time. Hongseok smiles fondly at him nonetheless, tugging him closer by their linked arms and planting a chaste kiss on his temples. 

 

“This might teach you a lesson.” He taunts playfully , stroking the other's hair. 

 

“That we should have done it in my room instead?”

 

“That you can't top me even if you wanted to.”

 

“Sure, I'll prove otherwise.”

 

Jinho’s giggles erupt when hongseok’s fingers start crawling up to his sides, mumbling dirty words into his ears while they walked back home. It was a few minutes past midnight when they reached their doorstep, kicking off their shoes on top of the piled bunch that belonged to ten growing men. Jinho’s head whips around in search for anyone and it turns out they all rushed to bed early tonight, unlike them. A swift glance to the back, where hongseok’s been eagerly anticipating the older’s green light, a tight smile and hushed whispers follow when hongseok’s hand grasps his own leading them to jinho’s room.

 

Perhaps Jinho wasn't joking when he offered to finish them off in his room, but hongseok knew certainly that he'd be down for it no matter how in denial or reluctant he pretended to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm new to the fandom and not two days passed before I fully claimed this otp as my fav besides many others (mainly yuto/Jinho)   
> Hmu on twitter @jollyjinho <3


End file.
